What You Don't Know
by Sheytune
Summary: Set during Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Nat's trying to set Steve up, but he isn't interested. He's got his reasons.
1. Chapter 1

She's good at her job – very good. One of the best interrogators out there, in fact, and if she knows anything, it's that what people _don't_ say is at least as important as what they do say. So when she asks "who's the girl?" and he doesn't answer, she knows there's a story there, even without taking into account the expression on his face. It's pain, and longing, and something else she can't quite identify.

No one's ever looked at her like that – well, at least not while she was fully clothed.

But part of the game is knowing when to back off, and it's clearly not the right time to get the answers she wants, so she lets it go.

(Well, she lets it go as far as he knows, but she does do a little light reading through his official and unofficial files. She's not at all surprised to find that the SSR had once been buzzing about an undefined relationship between Captain America and an Agent Peggy Carter, which leads her to Peggy's file. It's an impressive file. She suspects she'd have liked Peggy.)

But it's been seventy years, and it's clearly time for him to move on. She must know _someone_ he'd be interested in.

…

He really likes Nat. She's one of the only people who doesn't treat him like a child or a freak, a demi-god or a lab rat. She teases and flirts, just like with any other guy. It's refreshing.

Not that he wants to kiss her , or date her, or have the kind of casual sex he doesn't really understand.

But he likes her.

Although her unending attempts to get him to go out with what seems like every single woman she's ever met might yet change his mind. She doesn't seem to understand that he's just not interested. Sure, maybe he could get out more, but that can lead to misunderstandings, and he's not ready to find someone new.

He nods to the nurse and knocks lightly on the third door on the left. Her face brightens when she sees him, and from the amused, wry look at the bouquet of flowers he carries, it's a good day.

He really wishes Nat would stop trying to set him up.

He already has a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I thought we needed a different perspective.

* * *

He brings her flowers, like she's the carefree school girl she never got to be.

She knows he loves her. She loves him, too. In another time, they might have dated, maybe even married. She might have woken every morning with him beside her.

That time has passed.

She moved on after he crashed that plane, fell in love, married, built a family. It wasn't the life that it would have been with him, but it was a full and happy one. Even now, when her body and mind are more hindrance than help, she has memories of love and laughter to sustain her.

He deserves the same chance.

"Steve." Her voice cracks just a little, just another part of her body that sometimes lets her down. He smiles the smile she first saw on a scrawny, determined recruit, and joy and sadness flood through her. "Steve", she repeats, "Are you seeing anyone?"

He smiles again. "You're my best girl, Peggy. You know that."

"You should be seeing someone your own age", she scolds.

He chuckles. "You are my own age. Well, close, anyway."

She reaches out and clasps his wrist. "You know what I mean."

The smile falters. "I don't know how to do that."

"As I remember", she answers, "you grieve, and you do what needs to be done, until one day the unthinkable becomes not only possible but pleasant."

His eyes meet hers, his expression serious. "I can't imagine that."

"You need to try." Her voice is steady and calm. "I'm not going to live forever, and I want to go to my grave knowing that you'll live a happy, purposeful life."

"How could I be happy without you?" This time, it's his voice that breaks.

She runs her thumb over his wrist. "There will be sunny days and throwing a perfect punch and riding your motorcycle ridiculously fast. There will be a woman whose smile brightens your day, and who knows when to leave you alone and when to make you talk – someone who sees the Steve Rogers I knew, and not just Captain America. And when you find those things, let yourself be happy."

He smiles, and again she sees the young man she once knew. "I _will_ miss you, Peggy."

"I know. I'd expect no less of you."

He bends down, kisses her cheek. "Bye, Peg." He walks to the door and turns for one last look back. "See you soon."


End file.
